Temari's Crush
by Artemis Nox
Summary: Temari has developed quite the crush on someone, but contrary to her usual personality, she cannot find a way to tell him of her feelings. Though Tenten acts as if she's on Temari's side, she's of no help at all. Will Temari ever find a way to confess?


**This story is a very dialogue-filled one. Sorry if it bothers you. But please enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or any of its associations.**

* * *

Temari sighed melodramatically, watching as he walked down the hallway. Just looking at him made her heart beat faster and her mind drift off into a daydream-which she was quickly awakened from when Tenten slammed her locker closed. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm completely fine."

Tenten did not looked very convinced. She shook her head as she spoke. "I may hate you for all eternity, but I know when something's not right with you."

"Sure you do. Just like you knew exactly what I was doing that time I poured milk down your shirt."

"Hey, first of all, you got me from behind; and second, when you wrap your arms around someone it usually means you're trying to hug them."

"Like anyone would want to hug you."

"Except people that are as desperate as you are to hold someone."

"What are you implying?" Temari scowled at the brown-eyed girl.

"Nothing. Only that you have absolutely no love life whatsoever."

"Look who's talking! The only guy you've ever dated is that pyromaniac."

"Dating. We are still together, thank you very much."

"He looks like a girl."

"Now I know you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? Some schizophrenic that likes to play with matches? Ha, don't make me laugh!"

"Tenten, are we still studying after school today?" The girls both turned to look at the person who spoke. It was Neji, who looked vaguely exasperated-most likely from having to hear even part of their "conversation."

Tenten laughed awkwardly. "Neji, we didn't see you there. Studying? After school right?"

"That's basically what I just said..."

"Yeah, we can still do it. We'll meet a my place, alright?"

He sighed. "Yeah, whatever." He waved nonchalantly as he walked away.

Temari silently watched him leave, words not able to reach her in any way. When she was finally able to speak, however, she immediately turned to Tenten. "What's he to you?"

"Huh?"

"That guy? What is he to you?"

"Why are you asking? I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"But you like that guy, don't you? That's why you got all flustered-'cause we were talking about your boyfriend when he walked up, and now he knows you're unavailable and won't go for you. That's why, isn't it? There's no other reason you would study with him, 'cause you get decent grades without studying, so you HAVE to like him."

"Whoa, where'd you get all of that from? He just happens to be a good friend of mine (better than you, actually)-ahem!-and I'm stuck on some stuff in Chemistry. He gets it, and therefore he helps me study. I, for one, actually believe in remaining faithful to one's partner."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"No, of course not!" Tenten waved it all away, but giggled since she managed to let one slip over Temari's head. "So anyway, why were you so upset about it?"

"What?" Temari's expression was that of a mouse finally cornered by its predator.

"WELL, you seemed extremely and ridiculously-what would be correct...-jealous, maybe?"

"No such emotion! I was just suspicious, that's all. So why were you so jumpy?"

"He doesn't like the fact that Deidara and I are together. And he gets super cranky if anyone even brings it up."

"Why? Is HE jealous? Does he want to be with you instead?"

"Just over-protective is all. Why do you care so much?"

"No reason. I was just curious." Temari crossed her arms and turned up her nose. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Nope." Tenten skipped around the girl in order to get a good look at her face. "It just seems that you're more than curious." Temari said nothing, so her best frienemy continued on. "Could it be, that you're envious of all of the male attention I've been receiving lately?"

"Ha!" Temari scoffed.

"I have been feeling quite alluring this week... But that's not it." She frowned as she pondered over it. "It's Neji. It has to be Neji. You started acting funny when he came around. Do you have something against him?"

"No..."

"He hasn't inadvertently wronged you (Lord knows you'd hold a grudge for that) in any way?"

"No."

"Ah, I see! You must be madly in love with him! That's why you tried to burn me from the inside out-to eliminate the competition."

"I refuse to comment."

"Ha! So I'm right!"

"So what if I like him a little bit? It's not a crime or anything! Sheesh..."

"It's so unlike you to keep your feelings to yourself... You should tell him how you feel."

"I know it's not like me! Which is why I'm so frustrated. I just don't know HOW to tell him."

"Well, the bell is about to ring, so I'm going to class. We'll talk about this later...or not." Tenten started to walk away, not so much as glancing back.

"Hey! You can't just pretend you care about my problems and then leave me with nothing! Get back here!"

* * *

After Neji left Tenten's house that day, Temari arrived with a large bag, indicating that she was spending the night. "I really do not see the point of this," she said, irritated, as she walked through the front door. Tenten had called her Just as soon as her study-mate had left, informing her of the impromptu plan. "How is this going to help me?"

"Because two heads are better than your empty blonde one."

"Ha, ha. You are so funny," Temari's sarcasm was thick. "Seriously though..."

"Together, we should be able to come up with twice as many ways to tell him how you feel."

"And you think I would like anything that you come up with?"

"Well, you could always just actually walk up to him and tell him face-to-face."

"Yeah, right. I'm sure that would work."

"Actually, that might be the best way to approach this. I mean, Neji just seems like the kind of guy that would like you better if you did-"

"Okay, whatever! Stop spouting nonsense; I'll deal with your ideas then."

"Great!" The two headed up the stairs to Tenten's room, and after most of their usual bedtime rituals were performed, they put their heads together to think. "Okay, here's an obvious one," Tenten began. "Why don't you just write all you feelings down in a letter and put it in his locker?"

"Does he share a locker with anyone?"

"He might... I think I've seen Kiba going through Neji's locker before, but I think it's more of a storing-his-book-there-for-the-next-class-because-it's-convenient kind of thing."

"But even that would be a problem. What if Kiba gets the note by accident while getting whatever book he leaves in there? I should give him the note personally."

"No, 'cause if you're there while he's reading it, then you might as well just say it out loud and tell him yourself. I could give it to you for him."

"But he'll think the letter is from you."

"Not if you sign your name."

"But that seems so stalker-ish."

"Too true."

"What if I have a song played to him that expresses my feelings?"

Tenten's face lit up as she spoke. "Yeah! Then you can higher this band to sing it for him during homeroom or something! They could even dress up as little cupids and have little hearts that read 'Temari and Neji 4ever.'"

"You seem a bit too serious for me to say you're being sarcastic. I get it though, that was a stupid idea."

"How about I just tell him for you?"

"No! You'll end up telling him some ludicrous lie and make him think that I'm a psychopath like your boyfriend!"

"Okay, one; stop talking about Deidara that way, and two; you are a psychopath."

"But he doesn't have to know that!"

"Then we'll have someone else tell him."

"Nah..."

"And why not?"

Temari scratched at her head somewhat sheepishly. "I don't really know any of the other girls you hang out with. You're the only one I can trust."

"Wow... That's pitiful."

"Isn't it?" Temari sighed. "I'm screwed."

* * *

By the time the next day came and the two girls arrived at school together, no ideas of how to relate Temari's feeling to Neji had been approved of. They were once again standing in the hallway next to Tenten's locker, still trying to come up with something. "What's wrong?" Temari had frozen up without notice.

When she was finally able to get herself to speak, she fumbled with the words, "H-he's over th-there..."

Tenten turned to look. "He's not that scary you know..."

"But his good-looks are intimidating."

"He's not that hot either. I mean, if you look at Deidara-"

"Oh hush!"

"Oh look! There's a girl with him! What do you think THEY'RE doing, all alone in that secluded corner?"

"Now is not the time. Could you be my friend for five minutes?"

"Oh alright. Ahem! Oh my gosh, Temari... I'm sure it's not really anything to take note of... He wouldn't... "

Temari looked stunned for a second. "You're a pretty good actor."

"Why thank you!"

They both turned back to look at the boy and girl, who seemed to be absorbed in their own little world. The girl was blushing slightly, and looking down at her feet as she spoke. Even though they were far away, Temari and Tenten could tell that she must have been talking so softly that even Neji-who was the closest to her-would have problems hearing her clearly. She was obviously extremely nervous, as she was constantly shifting her weight from her left foot to her right, and back again. Her hands were fidgeting with the lower hem of her blouse and she seemed to be fumbling with her hard to hear words. "Is she..." Temari herself stumbled on the word. "Confessing?"

"Oh, you've got competition!"

"Hey!"

"Oh right, friend mode. Even if she is... I don't think Neji would go for her..." It seemed to be that it was exactly what the girl was doing, for Neji shook his head slowly and when he walked away after mumbling a few words, the girl was extremely crestfallen. Temari looked at the girl, envious that she was brave enough to tell that awfully handsome man her feelings face-to-face. It was at that moment she made a decision. Temari boldly strode up to her crush, brimming with a sudden newfound confidence.

Neji seemed confused when the blonde girl appeared in front of him and looked at her with a quizzical sort of gleam in his eye. Temari took a deep breath and began to speak. "Just so you know, even if I hate a lot of people, I don't hate you. I actually think you're kind of cute and...I like you."

Neji stood silent for a moment or two. His face was completely blank, and Temari started wondering if he had even heard her. She was speaking kind of loud-louder than necessary since she was just trying to get it over with-so he should have heard her. Temari was about to speak again when Neji smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to say something."

Tenten skipped up, smiling like an idiot. "Oh yeah, I think I did drop a few hints when he was over. I forgot to tell you that he kind of hinted that he liked you too..."

"Jeez, I can't believe you put me through that for nothing!" But she still hugged her friend anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**EDIT: This is like the fifth time I've been through this thing, not including all the times I looked it over before I posted it, and I'm still finding mistakes. Little grammar things, nothing Word would pick up, but it still upsets me. **


End file.
